Eternity
by Creekluver777
Summary: Felix felt pity and remorse of how the boy was unloved in the story he's heard about. So he goes over to the house to see if the story is real. Too bad he never knew that the story was all too real...and how the boy, now a man, wanted him more than anything. Based on The Witch's House. CryxPewdiepie, slight Human!StephanoxPewdiepie. Character death. Rated M for gore, sex, language.
1. Prologue

**What's up, my peeps? Yeah, yeah, I know. I have been gone for so long and all but when you have school and clubs and everything…things tend to spiral out of control! *sighs* But here I am, with a story of Pewdiecry (Cry/Ryan x Pewdiepie/Felix)! I love these two to death and I want to make a little story of them! Now, this is based off the Witch's House. Similar concepts but not the same. So, yeah, this is it. There will be smut and an insane Cry for this one. :3 Yay! Comments/reviews/suggestions are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the games nor Pewdie and Cry. They are on their own.**

* * *

**Once upon a time, there was a young boy, no older than ten, who lived in the dense forest with his mother and father, who were really rich. The boy lived in a decent, three story house that had many windows, many pretty designs, and rooms. In the bedroom of his own, the boy was drawing a picture of himself. He himself was rather handsome with unruly, chocolate colored hair with tan, smooth skin, and a slender figure. There was one feature that was unique to him and that was his mask that hid his face. He wore it all the time, never taking it off for his friends or even his family. The mask was simple: two dots for eyeholes and a thin, straight line for a mouth with a single strand that sticks upwards at the top. It portrayed him well. An emotionless boy that held no feelings. A mature boy that shouldn't be playing with children his age, since he was already reading in other languages.**

**He liked that. He liked that a lot.**

**One day, the boy had contracted a terrible illness that was incurable. He wouldn't live past adolescent, doctors said. The boy denied it all. He denied that he was sick at all. He didn't want to die. Not now. As he turned to face his father and mother, he expected their faces to be grieve-stricken, to have looks that would say that they have hope that they'll find treatment or even a cure. But no. Instead, he was rather surprised that they had disappointment and shame onto their faces. **

**You were supposed to be strong, said his father.**

**You were supposed to succeed, said his mother. **

**Without another word, they left the emotionless boy with the doctors, who also left with a shake to their heads. They failed to notice or feel the boy's eyes. The orbs were a dark, smoldering fire. In fact, his hatred, anger, and rejection grew and grew with each passing day. They say that when you are hurt and scared for so long…your fear and pain turn to hate. And that hate starts to change the world. Because of that, one night, he was visited by a cat. However, this was no ordinary cat, oh no. This cat had fur as dark as night and its eyes…the eyes that could only belong to something not of this Earth with a chilling wind that blew into the very core of the human body. As the boy lay in bed, sitting up, the cat wanted to strike a deal with him. He will take the illness away and give him great power that would change his life forever in exchange for his soul, thus linking him to the house and the area around forever. He would never be able to escape his prison for eternity. The boy thought about everything that has happened to him. The only thought that came up to mind was his parents. If he were to show them that he was worthy, they would love him again. Never again he will feel neglected and unloved.**

**With that in mind, he accepted with a nod.**

**The next day, his parents were baffled by his sudden recovery and the boy was certain that they will change their minds about him never succeeding. But that was not the case. His heart and hopes were shattered when he saw the disdain in their eyes. Whispers came from them, and with his now acute hearing, he was able to hear a few words. Words that made his blood boil. **

**Monster…**

**Demon…**

**Not normal…**

**He was always like this! **

**His anger and hate started to vine around his mind again. His parents never loved him. They never did. They needed to be punished! The parents looking away, they never noticed their son going to the kitchen, taking a large butcher knife in his hands. He went over to them and without warning, he ambushed them, stabbing them numerous times in the throat, face and chest, ignoring their pleading cries until they were unrecognizable and still. After they were dead, he felt a chilling wind and looked back. He saw a large demon, a familiar feeling he felt when he was visited by the cat. He watched as the demon ate the bodies, gulping them down with a wicked grin. He told the boy that if he were to bring more victims into the house to feed, he will bring the one that will make him feel loved. The boy, under his mask, made a wicked smirk, similar to the demons as he began his reign. **

**Over the years, he had used his magic to make unsuspecting travelers lost in his forest until they came upon his house. There, they would enter into a maze like house filled with booby traps for a quick lunch for the demon, which possessed the house itself. The challenges were different, each for their own state of mind. The boy had grown over the years into a fine, young man. He used his mysterious appearance and charms to seduce those who have managed to enter his room. However, as he looked over them, the demon told him that none were worthy for him, that will not be able to stay faithful and true to him. They would not make him feel loved. By this, he fed them to the house, smiling eerily to their pained cries as they were devoured. The man was not sated. He was **_**never**_** sated. He wanted that one person. Even if he had to wait an eternity, he would. He wanted to feel love.**

**So the man stayed in that house, constantly hungry for blood thanks to his demonic blood that ran through his veins and that someone to be by his side forever. His screams and yells were heard throughout the whole area, filled with pain, despair, sorrow and anger. **

**But you know, that never happened. Everyone knows it's just a story…**

…**Right?**


	2. It's Only The Beginning, Right?

**Yo, guys! Thank you for favoriting this! It means so much to me! So…this is the next chapter! Oh, a few things. It may get a little slow during the chapters but it's only for building up the action, getting to know the characters and seeing how things will turn out. I don't like rushing. Also, I won't add Marzia in this story. Bless her heart, I can't bear to see her hurt in this story since they'll be deaths and gore in here. I don't want her to be a part of it! TwT so…yeah!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own The Witch's House nor Pewdie or Cry.**

* * *

Upon hearing this story, a young man around his early twenties shook his head with a playful smile. "Stephano, you're weird, bro," he said with a laugh. He had a thick Swedish accent in his sweet voice. The other man, sitting across from him, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Believe what you want, Pewdie," Stephano said, a British accent strong in his voice. 'Pewdie' only laughed. Pewdie was just a nickname given by Stephano when they were in high school together. His real name was Felix; however, he didn't like it, in contrast to what his friend claimed. He thought it was not a good name for him. Some people disagree, however. Felix was a rather good looking young man with dirty blonde hair, a slender form, and a smile that matched his spirited, playful aura that can bring anyone a smile. His eyes were the rarest shade of blue, cobalt with a slight hint of periwinkle. He was once mistaken for a girl once, due to his voice being high in some occasions and appearance. Luckily, Stephano was there to help him with these situations.

"It's only a matter of time until someone goes over to the house and sees if it's real," Stephano continued. The man was a contrast to his emotional friend. He had hair that seems to be made of gold that was tied in a ponytail with clothes that brought that out. He came from a wealthy family in England, which wasn't too surprising, knowing his speech and manners. He was taller than Felix with a slightly bigger build thanks to that weight training. He was took a sip of his tea, liking the taste of the Italians as he shrugged at his argument. Felix sighed. "For the last time, Stephano, it's not real! It's weird having this conversation knowing it's you. Never pegged you for the supernatural type~" It was true; his friend was one that relied on science and everything that had an explanation. If there wasn't one, he'll make one. So it was no wonder why the Swede had a surprised look when he was told of this story. At that, the Brit glared at him, brown eyes fiery. "Listen you-" Felix stood up abruptly. "Whoops! Look at the time! Gotta go!" He got his messenger bag, putting stuff in before heading out. "See ya, bro!"

The Brit sighed as he watched his friend go. "Idiot…"

* * *

Felix was back home, stretching and yawning as he was finally home and free of homework. The college life was difficult for a man who spent his days in his room playing video games and whatnot. It wasn't his fault for being a bit lazy. He was like that all the time! Felix sighed as he remembered to do his daily chores. After an hour of this, he sat at his chair, ready to play. Not even touching a single key on his keyboard, the doorbell rang. He groaned and got up to answer the door. He was by no means rude or mean but when it came to gaming, he loved to be in isolation to concentrate and focus on his goal. He didn't look through the peephole as he opened the door. "Look Stephano, I don't want to-" The door opened to…nothing. There was no one at the door. The Swede looked around in confusion before frowning. _This better not be ding dong ditch time,_ he thought with a frown. He was about to go inside before seeing something on the doormat, wrapped in newspapers. He raised an eyebrow, taking it in his hands. He examined it before getting a cold chill. His eyes went wide as he looked around. That feeling…ohhh, what a terrible feeling.

The dreaded feeling of being watched. How can one ignore that?

Felix swallowed slightly before heading inside. He went into his room, closing the windows and locking the doors. He sat down at the chair, staring at the odd 'gift'. Handwriting was found on the front and he looked closely. It was…'Hope you like'. Felix had a feeling that it was Stephano's doing of this, thinking it was a prank. With that thought in mind, he started to tear off the paper. What he saw made him frown slightly. In his hand, was a doll of an odd creature of some sorts. It was small and white with no arms and stubby legs. It had a single strand of hair that sticks upwards with a face that made the Swede uneasy. It was a poker face/emotionless face with a single straight line for a mouth and two white eyes that seemed to have no feeling or reason to it whatsoever. It was oddly cold for some reason, feeling just like the chill he had earlier despite the warm weather outside. Felix made an uneasy noise and wanted to look away…but at the same time couldn't. Why? He decided to keep the doll until tomorrow when he sees Stephano and placed it on the bed. He shrugged off the feeling before starting to play, unaware of the power coming off of the doll and of the eyes that watched him even through the thick walls.

A tall, hooded figure watched his target get the gift then see him unwrapping it. He chuckled as he saw the man shiver under his watchful gaze. He looked at the man thoroughly. He was absolutely beautiful. And he had felt that aura. That…sweet, loving aura. He might be perfect for his Master. With thought in mind, he made an inhuman smirk before disappearing.


	3. It's Only The Imagination, Right?

**Yo guys! I want you guys to do something for me though you don't have to do it if you don't want to. See, for this story, I would like to see some fan art of it…if any of you are fans...So! This is for anyone that loves to draw or Pewdiecry…or both! I am currently holding a contest on who can make the best drawing for this story, whether it's just art, a cover for this, or just want to draw it for the lulz. Whoever wins, they will be rewarded with a Pewdiecry fic of any genre of their choosing with any kinks they want if they want an M rated one i.e bondage, crossdressing, even vore, the like. As of that, please submit your art to whatever site you think is good for you and PM me the link so I can see it. Again, this is if you want to participate in it and wants a steamy Pewdiecry for this. Yay! So…without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Witch's House or the awesomest, hottest guys on Youtube.**

* * *

Hands…

_His _hands…

Reaching out to the figure flying above him…

An Angel…

A beautiful Angel…

Dirty blonde hair…

A short, slender figure…

Smooth, creamy pale skin…

A smile that radiates with love, kindness, and slight mischief…

An accent that makes his voice even more pleasurable…

His eyes…

Oh, those eyes…

So blue…

Bluer than the clearest sky or calmest ocean…

Those eyes seem to shine brightly than the sun, looking like a window…

A window…

…To his soul.

A pure, kind soul that seems to be from Heaven or…from a higher power…

He wanted Him.

That is the one he wanted…

He wanted Him…

Wanted…no…_Needed._

Need…

Need..!

Oh no…where are you going..?

Kind Angel…don not go…

The Angel…

It was going…

Going…

Going…

…Gone…

He desperately reached out, his hands grabbing nothing but air…

Those hands…

They shook…

They ached…

They clenched…

They need!

"I…nEeD…HIM!"

* * *

Felix awoke with a cry, a very sharp pain going through his head. He held his head tightly as the pain throbbed before fading away. He rolled out of bed, stumbling in blind pain as he maneuvered through the lighted darkness of the early morning. He managed to find his way into the bathroom, and turned on the light, wincing as the light through his tired eyes. He rubbed his eyes and, after getting adjusted to the light, he looked at his reflection. The Swede sighed as he realized he was crying. Tear stains were down his cheeks as a result of the few minutes of pain. He took some aspirin, feeling the dull throb still in his head. After that, he went to the bed, closing his eyes. This was very weird.

Ever since he got Chibi, the doll that he had mysteriously gotten, some…rather strange things have happened. While he was playing, the Swede thought he heard some noises in his house. Nothing heavy, just some creaking and some shuffling. He had actually gotten up and checked around the house for signs of burglars or perhaps Stephano had gotten into his house. But after finding nothing, he went back to play. After that, nothing happened until he went to bed. In the headset that he worn, he could have sworn to hearing a man's voice. He thought that it was someone playing with him and having another headset, trying to talk to him. However, he realized that he wasn't in Co-op with anyone, in fact, he was playing a single player game.

Needless to say, it spooked Felix to the point where he stopped for the night and headed to bed. Though…he couldn't get man's voice out of his head.

It didn't sound like any other male's voice. It sounded deep…low…sultry…calming…

Dangerous.

Felix shook his head as he thought about that. 'What was so dangerous about it,' he thought? He then replayed the voice and shuddered.

It sounded…off. Like…

_Inhuman…_

No…no, that's not true. He was just sleeping and thinking too much, that's all. Yeah, and those noises could've been his imagination, he noted with a chuckle. Yeah, that was it. He stretched before going still.

Oh my…

There it is again.

That dreadful feeling of being watched.

Felix looked around in confusion before his bright blue eyes landed on Chibi. It stared back at him with the eerie pokerface. He got up and went over to it, the doll standing on its short, stubby legs. He stared straight back, fighting the urge to look away. What's with this damn doll? Could it be…

No. He watched too many horror movies and played too many horror games to think that. Still…

He stared back some more before sighing, shaking his head. What was he doing…he was having a fucking staring contest, for God's sakes! Felix chuckled as he got some clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom.

…

Well…that's weird.

Is the doll's head supposed to move like that?

* * *

He looked…beautiful…

So beautiful…

He is the Angel…

The kind Angel that will love him…

Protect him…

Be with him…

Oh…

So pretty…

The white mask looked out the window, tinted black so no sunlight can enter…

A hand reached out as a bird flew by…

Freedom…

Love….

Happiness…

Joy…

All of that…

In that Angel…

He needed Him.

Unfortunately, he needs more time…

More power…

More…victims…

He looked to the side…

Eyes as evil as Satan stared back…

An evil grin flashing in the darkness…

"mAkE Him CuRiOuS…

mAkE Him…SeE…

MaKe Him…cOmE…

tO…mE…"

A nod can barely seen…

Until…

It was gone…

"mY Angel…

wAiT fOr mE…

JuSt aS I wAiT fOr…

yOu.."


	4. It's Only The Expectations, Right?

**Hi there! Here's the next chapter. =3**

**BOOOOMM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!**

* * *

His hair clean and clothes fitting perfectly, Pewdie smiled at his reflection and got his messenger bag. After checking that he has his homework and supplies in, he looked back at Chibi. 'Now I'll see if Stephano is being a dick,' he thought and got the doll, placing it gently in his vest's breast pocket. Tucking the little guy in, the Swede headed out and went over to the university he went to, unaware of an odd looking shadow following him.

* * *

As he looked for Stephano, he sat down at his place at his classroom and looked around with a fist under his chin, humming softly. Minutes went by before he started to get bored. Finally, he decided to get the white doll out and examine it further. He looked at it, examining it at different views and angles. He didn't understand. How the hell was this doll so damn cold? No, not cold…but freezing. It's as if it was kept in a freezer and left there for days. The young man tried to feel inside to make sure it didn't have anything in it and tried to warm it up. However, no matter how many times he tried, it just wouldn't warm up. Weird. Felix sighed and placed it in front of him, placing his head down to rest his head. He groaned as he felt the dull throb in his head return and sighed. His hand went up to grab Chibi…

Huh.

Where did it go?

His head shot up, instantly looking around for it. Oh no…where was it? Felix got up, looking around for it and not noticing that class had already started but he already knew everything thanks to some one-on-one tutoring.

What? He didn't want to be around people. He was terribly shy. Adorable~.

Felix headed out the classroom, searching as he headed down the hallway. Not realizing where he was going, he bumped into someone, crying out. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Felix…what the hell is this?"  
Said man looked up in confusion. Oh. There is the doll…in the Brit's hand, said man was furrowing his eyebrows at him. "What is this?" he repeated, gesturing Chibi. The Swede pouted and snatched the doll back. "I knew it! So it was you!" He made an overdramatic point at the other.

Stephano frowned, shaking his head. "What are you talking about?" Felix only rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb. You were the one who mailed it to me and made all those noises just to freak me out!" He grinned, believing that he solved the mystery. That was not the case, however; as the Brit suddenly laughed. "You dumbass. I didn't do that? What makes you think I did? I was here tutoring some people here who needed help. If you don't believe me, you can check with the professor."

…

What..? But…it had to been him. There was no way someone else has done it to him. No one here doesn't really notice the Swede thanks to his shyness and they don't waste their precious time pranking a wallflower. He bit his lip, feeling bad for accusing his longtime friend. "Well…if you didn't, then…who did..?" The other man sighed in annoyance. "Look, just…throw it away or something or give to someone. You looked stupid holding that thing around."

Now, this is rather strange.

The doll got colder...

And colder…

And colder…

But Felix didn't know. He didn't notice. He did feel however, his anger boiling up for some reason but didn't feel the hatred coming from the doll. If one were to feel more…well, they would even feel the bloodlust that was emanating from it. Whoever…or whatever was controlling the doll, didn't like Stephano's tone to Felix. Heh…

"Now listen you! I actually have taken a liking to Chibi-"

"What? Chibi? You actually named the damn thing!?" Stephano asked, laughing.

Felix couldn't help but blushed as his laughter echoed throughout the whole hallway but frowned as he felt a need. A need to protect something…or someone…but who? Either way, he still defended himself and the doll. "Shut up! Look, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this and when I do-" A hand came down at him and grabbed at his collar, lifting him up slightly, making him at eye level with the Brit, who was narrowing his eyes down at him. Felix was rather intimidated, going wide eyed and went silent. "I will say this one time…and only time. Get. Rid. Of. The. Fucking. Doll. You were just messed around. That's all." He shoved him away and headed over to his class calmly, fixing his tie. Felix had his back at the wall, his mind not even progressing at what just happened. His blue eyes went teary as he slid down the wall, sniffing slightly. There was one thing. One thing that people haven't noticed if they do pay attention at all. Stephano actually wanted Felix to be like him. Like a no-nonsense, smart and intelligent person. Not some laid back slacker who plays video games all the time. But…Felix didn't want that. Nobody did. However, what Stephano wanted…Felix will give.

Now, don't get this all mixed up. The Brit wasn't abusing Felix.

At least…not physically. Or sexually.

Though, there was times where it almost turned violent. Where the Swede actually spoke his mind out about this being told to what to do.

What did that earn him?

A dark purple bruise on his flawless face. It didn't hurt that much. Well…maybe a whole lot.

The Swede sighed softly, feeling tears falling down as he remembered all the times Stephano had been abusive to him. He didn't want to tell police or anyone else. If he did, the other man will innocently say that he had nothing to do with it or they won't believe Felix that a respected, intelligent man would do this to him. As he dwelled on his harrowing memories, he had never ever noticed the doll looking at him. Upright. With the same bloodlust feeling emanating from it. However, the poker face hadn't changed one bit. Though…when Felix turned his head to look at another wall, Chibi turned its head slowly at the way the Brit went.

* * *

The Angel…

So beautiful…

He just…

Wanted to…

Oh!

He was reaching out to him..!

He outstretched his hands…

Wanting so desperately to hold the Angel in his arms…

But wait…

What's this..?

Someone…

Another…human…

That…human…

He came over to the Angel…

And took Him in _his _arms…

The Angel..!

He looked so horrified…

So terrified…

Long golden hair covered his face…

But didn't uncover the evil smirk…

The Angel reached for the one…

The one he will save…

But…no…

The human took him away...

The delicate being cried out to his protector…

Who reached out to save _his _Angel…

But it was too late…

They were gone

Gone in an instant…

The masked man screamed…

He screamed in pure agony…

He writhed and squirm in pure pain…

The Angel…

He was trapped…

Trapped by that…human…

He needed to save Him..!

Just like the Angel saving him…

He will save Him…

Save Him from that dreaded…_thing_…

The Angel…He…

He was _HIS!_

"mInE!

aLl MiNe!

WaRn hIm!

mAkE tHaT HuMaN

sEe WhAt HaPpEnS

wHeN yOu hAvEd AnGeReD

mE!"

A nod can be seen…

In the corner…

Oh…

Now it's gone…

The man on the bed…

He gritted his teeth…

Canines sharp and white…

Turning into fangs…

The bed sheets were held on tight…

Almost ripping from his sharp nails…

"nO oNe

hArMs _MY _AnGeL!

**NO ONE!"**


End file.
